Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decanting device for decanting liquids, in particular liquid permanent wave agents, from a storage container provided with a dispensing closure into a portion container provided with a filling closure
The decanting of liquids from a large storage container into a smaller container is connected with great difficulties in all those cases in which a possible loss of liquid occurring during decanting is felt to be particularly troublesome, for example on account of the resulting contamination, or when the contact with air which occurs during free decanting causes, for example, the escape of noxious vapors or unpleasant smells, or when an undesired reaction of the liquid with atmospheric oxygen is to be feared.
Several of these considerations are to be taken into account when decanting liquid permanent wave agents, are in contact with too much of atmospheric oxygen which should be primarily avoided because traditional permanent wave agents contain oxidizing constituents.
For example, when decanting a liquified gas into lighters from a storage container which is under high pressure, it is known to provide a filling closure constructed as a valve at the base of the lighter and to mount it directly on the dispensing closure of the storage container, which is also constructed as a valve. As a result of the pressure exerted thereby the dispensing closure of the storage container opens and allows the pressurized liquefied gas to flow into the gas container of the lighter. This type of decanting requires a relatively high pressure in the storage container, so losses during decanting are unavoidable. However, in the given example of filling gas lighters these leakages are to a large extent insignificant because the emerging liquefied gas evaporates immediately and does not have any unpleasant or noxious effects. However, on account of the required high overpressure and possible leakages, this measure is not suitable for decanting liquid permanent wave agents or similar liquids.
A possibility for decanting liquid permanent wave agents or the like consists in providing the storage container with a tubular delivery nozzle which is inserted into a filling opening if the portion container. However, in this connection it is necessary to lift and tilt the storage container during each decanting operation, so that there is not only the risk of liquid losses but also undesired contact with atmosheric oxygen occurs.
It must be taken as a starting point that for the decanting of liquid permanent wave agents there is the requirement of simplifying the decanting process so that the user can carry it out with one hand, and, while avoiding losses of liquid and restricting as far as possible the contact of the liquid with atmospheric oxygen, metering of the amount of liquid taken up into the portion container is to be made possible in a particularly simple manner so that the user can take the amount of liquid for the respective use.